Blog użytkownika:Vengir/Poradnik Vengira: Obrazki
Sezon czwarty zbliża się już bardzo wielkimi krokami, a w raz z nim nowe artykuły, oraz rzecz jasna obrazki. W tym blogu chciałbym omówić przeróżne zagadnienia z nimi związane. Nasz regulamin dość szczegółowo reguluje kwestie z nimi związane, więc omówmy go punkt po punkcie: 1. Należy dodawać obrazki związane jedynie z tematyką MLP:PtM Punkt ten dotyczy przede wszystkim obrazków umieszczanych w artykułach. "Fanartów" niezwiązanych z serialem raczej nikt wam nie zabroni dodawać, o ile nie naruszają innych zasad. Przepis jest chyba jasny, według mnie. 2. Należy dodawać obrazki o dużej rozdzielczości. No dobra, ktoś mógłby się spytać: „A jaka rozdzielczość jest duża?”. Rzecz jasna raczej nikt nie będzie usuwał obrazków 1280x720px, bo rozdzielczość jest za mała. Wszystko zależy po pierwsze od ich przeznaczenia. Teoretycznie, po wprowadzeniu elastycznego układu, maksymalna szerokość wzrosła z 670px do 1270px, a minimalna z 670px do 700px. Maksymalna szerokość obrazka po kliknięciu na niego w artykule, to 1000px. Szerokość podglądu zdjęcia z serialu na jego stronie pliku to 640px. Do wszystkich tych miejsc wystarczy w zupełności obraz o wspomnianej już rozdzielczości 1280x720px. Wspomniane wyżej zastosowania są, według właśnie wymyślonego przeze mnie podziału, zastosowaniami czytelniczymi. Warto jednak zaznaczyć, że choć teoretycznie jest taka możliwość, to nigdy nie było przypadku (wedle mojej wiedzy), gdzie obrazek w artykule zajmował całą jego szerokość, nawet nie jestem pewien, czy istnieje przypadek, żeby był szerszy niż połowa artykułu (a jeśli tak, to są to pojedyncze naprawdę przypadki). Z tego to powodu, prawie zawsze wystarczy, że obrazek ma szerokość przynajmniej 1000px. No dobrze, ale czy to znaczy, że obrazki 1920x1080px nie są lepsze niż 1000x563px? Otóż są, ale w określonych sytuacjach specjalnych. Po pierwsze: tło wiki powinno mieć minimum 1980x1080px, choć to przede wszystkim zadanie dla adminów. Także strona główna ma większą szerokość maksymalną, lecz na naszej wiki mogą ją edytować tylko admini, a w obecnym projekcie strony głównej szerokość wyświetlanych obrazków nie przekracza 670px. Jest jednak jedno zastosowanie specjalne, która nie leży w gestii tylko i wyłącznie adminów: podgląd w pełnym rozmiarze. Nasuwa się jednak kluczowe pytanie: po co tak w zasadzie potrzebny jest taki podgląd? Do głowy przychodzą mi tylko dwa zastosowania: gdy potrzeba pokazać jakiś szczegół, którego nawet na obrazku 1000x563px ciężko dostrzec (przypadki raczej rzadkie), oraz do zastosowań pozawikowych (np. tapety na pulpit, ale tej funkcji nasze zdjęcia nie powinny pełnić). No dobrze, zastosowania optymalne mamy omówione, ale nie wszystkie obrazki muszą koniecznie być w tak wysokiej rozdzielczości. Myślę, że obrazki o rozdzielczości 640x360px są w pełni wystarczające do większości zastosowań. Taka rozdzielczość, wedle mojego doświadczenia, wystarcza, by móc wygodnie zapoznać się z tym, co jest na nim umieszczone, o ile nie zawiera on istotnych i trudno dostrzegalnych szczegółów. Ciekawostka: taką rozdzielczość ma odtwarzacz na YouTube, jeśli go nie powiększymy, lub nie włączymy pełnego ekranu. Niższych rozdzielczości należy w miarę możliwości (czyli prawie zawsze) unikać. 3. Obrazki należy opatrywać odpowiednią licencją Dobór licencji nie jest w pełni banalną sprawą. Najważniejsza informacja: do zdjęć z serialu używa się licencji , na liście licencji wyświetlana jako Grafika o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich w ramach dozwolonego użytku. Pozwolę sobie nie zanudzać was informacjami o tym, jak to się dodaje licencję. 4. Nazwy obrazków powinny mieć odpowiednią nazwę w zależności od miejsca w jakim mają zostać użyte To bardzo ważne! Obrazek powinien być tak nazwany, żeby po samej nazwie wiadomo było co na nim jest (co jest niezmiernie ważne dla osób korzystających z edytora źródłowego). Wspomniane w regulaminie dodawanie masowe jest wyjątkiem od reguły dla wygody przesyłającego. Wolę sobie nie wyobrażać ile czasu potrzeba na wymyślenie i zmienienie nazw dla 100 obrazków z dwóch odcinków, uważając by nie popełnić błędu ortograficznego lub podobnego w nazwie (ale sytuacja i tak była gorsza przed wprowadzeniem limitu w galeriach, więc masowe nazewnictwo być może będzie coraz rzadziej stosowane). Wszystkie podpunkty tego punktu regulaminu (z którymi radzę się dokładnie zapoznać) są chyba wystarczająco jasno napisane. Proszę się do nich stosować, bowiem te wszystkie zasady mają swój powód, ułatwiając szybką identyfikację obrazków. Co do podpunktu trzeciego („krótki opis w języku polskim określający co obrazek przedstawia”). Powinien on być na tyle szczegółowy, aby pasował tylko do jednej sceny w danym odcinku, a więc plik S01E01 Twilight.png byłby niepoprawnie nazwany, bo jest jej pełno w tym odcinku. Jednak wciąż należy dążyć do tego, by opis nie był zbyt długi - trzeba znać po prostu złoty środek. Zwróćcie uwagę na to, że opis ma być w języku polskim, a więc jeśli korzystacie z plików z angielskiej wiki, to musicie im zmienić nazwę. Mała uwaga: na końcu opisu nie stawiajcie dodatkowo kropki, bo jest już ona postawiona przed tzw. rozszerzeniem MIME (.jpg .png i tym podobne). Dwie kropki pod rząd w pełnej nazwie pliku nie wyglądają dla mnie dobrze. Te zasady służą także temu, by nikt nie zastąpił przypadkowo jednego obrazka drugim (co już kilkukrotnie widziałem). 5. Nie wolno dodawać obrazków, które nie zostają nigdzie użyte Proste: z nieużywanych obrazków nie ma pożytku. I nie, nie ułatwiacie wcale pracy uważając, że tak dodany obrazek wykorzysta ktoś inny. 6. Nie wolno dodawać obrazków już znajdujących się na wiki Szczerze, to ciężki przepis do faktycznego wprowadzenia, ale mam nadzieję, że będziemy go od czwartego sezonu skutecznie egzekwować. Jeśli widzisz, że obrazek jest słabej jakości, ale dobrze (lub w miarę akceptowanie) nazwany, to skorzystaj z opcji przesłania jego nowej wersji. 7. Nie wolno dodawać prac fanowskich Chodzi rzecz jasna o artykuły. Po prostu nie wolno! Nie jesteśmy wiki fanowską. Zaznaczę, że ten przepis jest tak restrykcyjnie przestrzegany, że nawet z artykułu o Lunie został usunięty fanart, choć dodał go sam Skradacz! (po dość długim czasie, ale gdy ktoś w końcu podjął ten krok, nikt nie protestował) 8. Zdjęcia należy dodawać w odpowiednich miejscach Może to być nieco kłopotliwe czasami, jeśli korzystamy z edytora wizualnego, ale zdjęcia powinny w kodzie źródłowym znajdować się na początku akapitów i odnosić się do owego akapitu. Generalnie, takie umiejscowienie sprawia, że artykuł wygląda bardziej estetycznie. 9. Można dodać jedynie 5 prac fanowskich i jedynie na stronę użytkownika. Każdy fanart musi zostać dodany do kategorii Fanarty Ma to na celu ochronę przed ich przesadną ilością na wiki. Jest to przepis dość skutecznie egzekwowany. 10. Nie wolno dodawać prac fanowskich na stronę użytkownika bez zgody ich twórcy Zazwyczaj nikt nie prosi o zgodę, ale pamiętajcie, że jeśli okaże się, że twórca nie chce takiego publikowania, to plik zostanie usunięty. 11. Galerie Podpunkty wszystko jasno wyjaśniają. I pamiętajcie o przestrzeganiu limitów, które ułatwiają kontrolę, zmniejszają czas ładowania strony, oraz sprawiają, że nie będą się tam znajdować niewiele różniące się obrazki. Co jeszcze? Starajcie się używać plików w formacie png, które zapewniają najlepszą jakość. jpg też jest bardzo złe, ale kiepsko się skalują (o czym przekonałem się w galerii odcinka Zjazd rodziny Apple). Gify powinny być używane tylko w bardzo wyjątkowych sytuacjach i mieć rozdzielczość około 180x101px, lub niewiele większe (bo tylko w pełnej rozdzielczości działa animacja). Jeśli nasuną się jeszcze jakieś pytania, to postaram się na nie odpowiedzieć. Także jeśli coś sobie przypomnę, to zaktualizuję bloga. Aktualizacja: skąd brać obrazki? No, czyli jednak wyszło, że o czymś zapomniałem. Dodawanie obrazków to jedno, ale trzeba pierw skądś je wziąć. Są dwie metody: *Zrób to sam: Czyli włączamy odcinek na pełen ekran, upewniając się, że rozdzielczość filmu jest przynajmniej zbliżona do naszej rozdzielczości ekranu, a najlepiej, żeby była identyczna lub nieco większa. Wciskamy klawisz Print Screen (albo Prt Sc), wklejamy obrazek do dowolnego programu graficznego (Paint może być) i zapisujemy w formacie png. Włączenie trybu pełnoekranowego oszczędzi nam konieczności przycięcia obrazka. Tego sposobu należy używać jedynie, gdy proporcje naszego ekranu to 16:9. Opcjonalnie można użyć odtwarzacza filmu, który posiada funkcję robienia screenu, a najlepszy do tego jest odtwarzacz VLC, który robi screeny w prawdziwej rozdzielczości filmu, a nie rozdzielczości odtwarzacza (tak jak pozostałe odtwarzacze, których spróbowałem), więc nadaje się także dla osób, które nie mają odpowiednich proporcji ekranu. *Pożycz z angielskiej wiki: sposób prawdopodobnie łatwiejszy niż poprzedni, pod warunkiem, że na angielskiej wiki już jest odpowiedni obrazek (a szanse na to są dość spore). Idealnie, powinno się przejść do strony pliku i zapisać jego wersję w pełnej rozdzielczości (dostępną w linku pod podglądem). Jednak, jak już wyżej wspomniałem, rozdzielczość 1000x573px jest w pełni wystarczająca, więc kliknięcie na obrazek w artykule, żeby go powiększyć, a następnie zapisanie go, jest wystarczające. Często popełnianym tutaj błędem jest zapisywanie miniaturek obrazka (ok. 180x101px), czyli zapisywanie bez jego powiększenia. Rozwiązaniem nieoptymalnym, lecz akceptowalnym, jest zapisanie podglądu zdjęcia ze strony z plikiem (o rozmiarze 640x360px). Niezależnie od rozdzielczości należy koniecznie zmienić nazwę na język polski, wcześniej nie było to wyszczególnione w regulaminie, i ludzie się tym w ogóle nie przejmowali, ponieważ nazwy na angielskiej wiki są zgodne z pozostałymi zasadami (czyli posiadają oznaczenie odcinka oraz krótki opis co się na nich znajduje). Nazwa po polsku ułatwia pracę tym, którzy nie znają dobrze języka angielskiego. Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne